A Princess and Her Mamang
by orihardian
Summary: Minseok, seorang Putri dari Guri di zaman modern. / "Aku suka dengan sebutannya padaku. Mamang." - Minseok, Luhan, LuMin / XiuHan GS!


**A Princess and Her Mamang**

**Cast: Minseok & Luhan**

**LuMin / XiuHan fanfics**

**Cameo: Seulgi, Wendy and Jongin**

**Warning: Typo, GS!**

* * *

Minseok, seorang Putri dari Guri di zaman modern. Hidup bergelimang kemewaharan dari orang tua yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Korea, yang begitu dihormati oleh seluruh masyarakat. Dan karena jabatan tinggi orang tuanya jugalah, gadis bertubuh mungil itu begitu dikenal di kota kelahirannya sendiri. Belum lagi karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa, dengan pipi _chubby_ bersemburat kemerahjambuan, mata besar bak kucing anggora, hidung kecil yang mancung ditambah bibir merah sewarna _cherry._ Ia benar-benar Putri yang sangat dibanggakan di Guri.

Hanya saja ada satu sifat Minseok yang tidak disukai oleh teman-teman kampusnya, karena gadis anggun itu adalah gadis yang sombong dan angkuh, dan membuat banyak teman-teman wanitanya begitu jengkel padanya. Mereka berfikir seharusnya sebagai seorang Putri yang di banggakan, Minseok diwajibkan bersikap layaknya Putri dalam dongeng, yang begitu ramah tamah dan tidak memilih-milih dalam berteman.

Namun kenyataannya, Minseok adalah Putri dengan watak arogan dan hanya akan berteman dengan gadis-gadis yang bersifat layaknya Putri seperti dirinya. Termasuk Seulgi dan Wendy, dua dari teman Minseok yang memiliki sifat anggun dan juga hidup layaknya Putri seperti dirinya. Mereka bertiga begitu akrab dan selalu bersama saat berada di kampus.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari kampus, tertawa kalem bak Putri kerajaan yang sedang membicarakan tentang kerajaan masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa Ayahmu menyetujui untuk membelikanmu sebuah villa di Jeju Kkangseul?", tanya Minseok yang duduk dengan kalemnya di sofa kafe yang nyaman.

"Yang benar saja, ia malah memarahiku karena meminta hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya," jawab Seulgi dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Dan kau sendiri Princess Minseok, apa Ayahmu mengizinkanmu ikut mereka untuk tinggal bersama di Seoul?", sela Wendy yang tengah merapikan wajahnya di depan cermin berwarna biru langit yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Hah, tidak. Mereka bilang aku adalah Putri dari Guri, jadi aku harus tetap disini untuk melanjutkan hidupku hingga pangeranku datang.", jawab Minseok dengan sedikit mendesah pasrah.

"Hihihi… Jadi orang tuamu menginginkan kau untuk mendapatkan pangeran di Guri?", tawa Seulgi yang sedikit ditahan karena statusnya–hidup bak Putri yang anggun.

"Begitulah yang aku pikirkan", Minseok menjawab seadanya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berbincang banyak hal, akhirnya Seulgi dan Wendy menghilang dari hadapan Minseok –karena kedua gadis kembar itu sudah lebih dulu dijemput oleh supir mereka; yang menyisakan Minseok duduk sendirian dengan bosan menunggu kedatangan Mang Tarno –supir pribadinya dari Indonesia.

Saat sedang menunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu di i-podnya, tiba-tiba handphone berwarna biru langit itu berdering,

"_Nona, maafkan saya sepertinya saya tidak bisa menjemput nona huk, huk.",_ suara diseberang sana berhasil membuat mata kucing Minseok yang besar menjadi semakin membesar.

"Apa maksudmu, Mang Tarno? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi disini.", kesal Minseok dengan tetap terlihat anggun.

"_Aku sedang tidak enak badan nona. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menyuruh bodyguard untuk menjemputmu?"_, Mang Tarno memberi solusi agar Putri dari Guri itu tetap aman.

"Tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja.", Minseok langsung mematikan sambungan telfon dan memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu dengan asal kedalam tas kecilnya.

.

Minseok sudah berada tepat didepan taksi yang akan ia naiki. Hanya saja, taksi itu kosong. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda supir di sekitar tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya –membuat surai hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang di ujung menari-nari indah di pundak kecil Minseok; untuk lebih memperhatikan kalau-kalau supir taksi itu tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

Dan benar saja, seorang pria –bisa dikatakan masih muda; yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, terlihat sedang menarik-narik resleting celana pendek loreng ala tentaranya dengan tergesa-gesa. Datang dari sela-sela lorong antara ruko-ruko yang berjejer, membuat Minseok sedikit terlonjak kaget dan ketakutan.

"Ah, maafkan saya nona. Saya baru saja melepaskan beban yang sejak tadi saya tahan.", ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum malu mengusak tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Apa kau ingin menyewa taksi?", lanjutnya.

Minseok melirik kearah pria aneh itu, yang dengan hanya memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek bermotif loreng serta sepatu merah yang sepertinya bermerek. "Apa kau supir dari taksi ini, Mang?", tanya Minseok cuek.

Pria itu sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya, "Mang?", bingung dengan mengulang perkataan Minseok.

"Ah, aku biasa memanggil supir dengan sebutan Mamang.", jawab Minseok yang tetap cuek.

"Ooh", pria itu membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang supir Taksi.", omel Minseok dengan anggunnya sembari masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah dibukakan oleh pria itu.

"Benarkah?", tanyanya yang juga masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, "Jika bukan seperti supir taksi, aku terlihat seperti apa?", senyumnya dengan membalik badan menatap Minseok.

"Seperti tukang becak.", umpat Minseok asal dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping untuk menghentikan tatapan pria itu.

"Hahahaha anggap saja begitu.", Luhan –nama dari pria itu; tertawa renyah. "Ngomong-ngomong nona, sepertinya saya mengenalmu.", sambung Luhan dengan terus menatap kedepan agar tetap fokus menyetir.

Minseok tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan, ia hanya fokus pada pemandangan sore hari kota Guri yang begitu menyejukkan. Kota yang selama 20 tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggal dan tempat bermainnya.

"Bukankah kau Kim Minseok, Putri dari Guri yang begitu dipuja?", tanya Luhan yang berhasil membuat lamunan Minseok buyar.

"Ya, kau benar.", jawab Minseok dengan malas.

"Waaaah, apa saya boleh meminta tanda tangan dan nomor handphone-mu nona?", tanya Luhan kembali semangat sambil mengobrak-abrik laci kemudinya mencari sesuatu.

Minseok tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mamang supir taksi ini mulai sekarang, ia begitu berisik bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu dengan tidak elitnya .

"Nona, apa boleh?", ulang Luhan sambil menggenggam bulpoin dan buku catatan ditangan kirinya.

"Bisakah kau diam jika aku memberimu tandatangan? Dan maaf, aku tidak memberi nomorku pada sembarang orang.", kesal Minseok yang mulai jengah dengan Mamang supir taksi ini sambil menarik bulpoin dan buku catatan dari tangannya.

"Akan saya usahakan.", senyum Luhan menatap Minseok dari pantulan cermin didepannya.

Berselang 5 menit keheningan, setelah Minseok menandatangani buku catatan milik Mamang supir taksi yang bahkan namanya tidak Minseok ketahui. Pria itu memulai kembali percakapannya,

"Nona, kalo saya boleh tau. Kriteria pria yang nona suka seperti apa ya? Hehehe.", tanya Luhan dengan malu-malu sambil memainkan setir mobil yang sedang ia kendarai.

Minseok rasa ia salah memilih Mamang supir taksi, karena sejak tadi Mamang ini tidak membiarkannya tenang menikmati perjalanan pulang. Ia terus diajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Minseok hanya diam, mencoba tidak perduli pada pria muda aneh didepannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingin cerita? Baiklah, saya akan bercerita sedikit.", ucapnya karena tak mendapat respon dari Minseok. "Saya… saya menyukai seorang Putri yang sangat cantik, Putri dengan semburat merahjambu di pipinya yang _chubby._ Putri yang digilai oleh seluruh jagad raya,dan juga Putri yang sangat anggun. Tapi…", Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya.

Minseok berdecih, ia tau betul siapa Putri yang sedang diceritakan oleh Mamang supir taksi ini. Dan tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan keanggunan seorang Putri seperti Minseok, tidak hanya cantik, seluruh kampus juga tahu bahwa Minseok berprestasi. Mengingat bahwa ia adalah anak dari kedua Menteri ternama di Korea. Yang namanya selalu di elu-elukan oleh siapapun. "Apa kau ingin tahu pria seperti apa yang aku sukai?", Minseok mulai berbicara.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku memiliki syarat untuk bisa berkencan denganku, syarat pertama adalah pria yang datang menjemputku harus menggunakan mobil yang baru ia beli dan menjadikanku orang pertama yang menaiki mobil itu bersamanya. Kemudi–"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan nona?", tanya Luhan dengan nada tak suka.

"Aku adalah seorang Putri jika kau lupa, Mamang.", jawab Minseok dengan nada kesal. "Aku berhak menentukan pria seperti apa yang akan berkencan denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan sifatnya?", tanya Luhan –lagi.

"Sifat akan ku pikirkan setelah kencan pertama.", jawab Minseok cuek. "_By the way_, sudah 1 jam lebih dan kenapa aku belum juga sampai dirumah ya?", Minseok baru menyadari sudah begitu lama ia berada didalam taksi yang disupiri oleh Mamang yang aneh ini.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Jelas ini adalah sebuah modus. Mana mungkin seorang supir taksi menggunakan pakaian santai seperti yang sedang dipakai oleh Luhan saat ini. Dan lagi, pria yang dipanggil Mamang oleh Minseok itu sengaja memperlambat jalannya taksi agar bisa lebih lama mengobrol bersama Minseok, seorang Putri dari Guri yang menjadi incarannya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Prince Luhan, begitulah ia dipanggil oleh teman-temannya. Ia adalah Putra satu-satunya dari keluarga belasteran China yang memiliki Big Company. Mereka baru saja pindah dari Seoul karena sang Ayah memiliki sebuah proyek di Guri. Katakan bahwa Luhan adalah anak manja yang akan ikut kemana Ayah dan Ibunya pergi, tapi ini semua karena Luhan adalah seorang Pangeran yang begitu berharga terutama untuk sang Ayah. Dan jelas saja, meninggalkan seorang Pangeran dengan wajah setampan itu akan membuat kedua orang tuanya kelimpungan.

Itulah sebabnya Luhan ikut diseret ke Guri.

"Kita sudah sampai nona, apa benar istana ini adalah rumahmu?", tanya Luhan menatap rumah yang begitu luas bahkan mulai dari halamannya tersebut.

"Hem.", Minseok hanya berdehem sambil memeriksa barang-barangnya agar tidak ketinggalan.

"Maaf karena saya begitu lamban membawa mobilnya, karena saya baru memulai menjadi supir taksi.", ucap Luhan menyesal dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa mang, aku mengerti. Inih.", Minseok menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai imbalan.

"Tidak usah nona, tidak usah bayar. Karena saya sudah membuat nona tidak nyaman hari ini.", tolak Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu Mamang. Terimakasih.", ucap Minseok –yang selalu cuek; turun dari taksi dan berjalan anggun kearah pagar rumahnya yang dijaga oleh dua orang _bodyguard._

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat punggung Minseok dengan rambut halus bergelombang diujungnya berayun-ayun kesana kemari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putri Min, Putri….", terdengar suara bibi pengurus rumah dari luar kamar Minseok.

"Ada apa, bi?", tanya Minseok dari dalam kamar yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekampus.

"Ada seseorang yang menjemputmu diluar. Seorang pria.", jawab bibi.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya heran. _'Seorang pria? Menjemputku?_', gumam Minseok, _'Siapa?', _ terheran. "Iya bi, sebentar lagi aku turun.", ucap Minseok –lagi; dengan anggun.

Setelah selesai dengan dandanannya, Minseok turun menemui seorang pria yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan rupa pria yang berani datang sepagi ini dan lagi dengan alasan untuk menjemput seorang _Princess_ seperti Minseok.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju halaman parkir, Minseok membulatkan matanya –yang memang sudah bulat. Tak percaya dengan pria yang saat ini berdiri didepan mobil _Audi TT 2014_ keluaran terbaru berwarna merah maroon-nya. Terlihat dari plat kendaraan yang belum terpasang menandakan bahwa mobil itu baru saja dibeli.

Dan hal yang membuat Minseok semakin kaget adalah pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya. Mamang supir taksi yang kemarin sore sempat membuat Minseok kesal setengah mati.

Seperti tersihir oleh dongeng-dongeng yang pernah Minseok tonton. Apakah Mamang supir taksi ini pangeran kodok yang menjelma menjadi pangeran kaya raya yang sangat tampan? Atau jangan-jangan…..dia seorang _sales marketing_ yang sedang mempromosikan mobil keluaran terbaru itu? Karena meskipun wajah Mamang supir taksi ini –bisa dibilang; seperti seorang pangeran, namun tidak dengan _style_nya. Ia selalu memakai celana pendek berloreng lengkap dengan kaos –kali ini memakai kaos abu-abu; dan sepatu bermerek berwarna senada dengan kaosnya.

Minseok menyerngit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mamang supir taksi? Apa kau sudah dipecat sebagai supir taksi dan menjadi seorang _sales marketing?_", tanya Minseok cuek dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

"Tidak, aku sedang memenuhi persyaratanmu untuk permintaan kencan pertama.", jawab Luhan.

Minseok kembali membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati Minseok yang sedikit tercengang anggun mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dengan perlahan pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Minseok dan menyibakan rambut gadis itu kebelakang telinganya agar bisa berbisik dengan leluasa, "Panggil aku Mamang Luhan, dan sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan persyaratan untuk kencan kedua kita.", Luhan tersenyum manis menatap Minseok.

"Apa kau seorang Pangeran Kodok yang baru saja berubah, Mamang Luhan?", tanya Minseok sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menekankan kata 'Mamang Luhan'.

"Pangeran kodok hanya berubah dengan sebuah kecupan, jadi–,"

'CUP'

Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas, "–aku sudah berubah setelah mendapatkannya.", seringai Luhan.

'BRUK'

Sebuah tas berukuran kecil yang biasa Minseok bawa melayang tepat di kepala Luhan, "Aku seorang putri, jangan menciumku sesuka hatimu", kesal Minseok dengan nada kalem yang terkesan anggun –tetep.

Luhan hanya terkekeh sambil mengikuti Minseok yang akan masuk kedalam mobil barunya.

.

.

* * *

Epilog:

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Kau harus menemaniku untuk memilih mobil sore ini.", pekik Luhan dari kamarnya.

"Oh. _Damn you_, Luhan. Aku tau kau kaya, tapi membeli mobil dengan sekejap mata hanya untuk kencan pertama apa itu tidak gila?", teriak Jongin yang sedang numpang mandi dikamar Luhan.

"Aku rasa tidak, karena incaranku adalah seorang Putri dari Guri. Dan O-em-ji Jongin, dia benar-benar Putri yang sangat cantik dan anggun.", bela Luhan sambil membayangkan wajah indah Minseok. "Kira-kira mobil apa yang cocok untuk kencan pertamaku ya. _Audi TT 2014_ keluaran terbaru atau… _New Bentley SUV 2014._", pikir Luhan.

"_Shut up, Luhan. I'm done with you. And now whats? _Mobil keluaran terbaru? HELLO PANGERAN LUHAN, BANGUN!", teriak Jongin yang sudah selesai mandi. "Setelah menjadi supir taksi gadungan hari ini, dan sekarang kau ingin membeli mobil keluaran terbaru. Cinta benar-benar gila.", umpat Jongin.

Luhan nyengir, "Aku suka dengan sebutannya padaku. Mamang.", gumam Luhan yang hanya dihadiahi _rolling eyes _oleh Jongin.

.

Setelah keluar masuk berbagai _showroom,_ akhirnya Luhan memilih _Audi TT 2014_ sebagai pilihan terakhirnya. Ini pasti sangat keren pikirnya.

Saat akan mencoba mobil tersebut, Jongin bersiap untuk duduk dikursi penumpang disebelah Luhan. Namun dengan cepat Luhan berteriak,

"Jangan masuk, Kkamjjong.", pekik Luhan sambil mengangkat jarinya di udara.

Jongin terlihat bingung,

"Kursi pertama harus diduduki oleh Putri dari Guri, Kim Minseok.", ucap Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"_Shit. I'm comeback to home right now!",_ kesal Jongin dengan membanting pintu mobil baru Luhan dengan keras.

Luhan menanggapi kemarahan Jongin dengan tertawa senang sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Note:_

Aku nulis fanfic ini sambil ngakak tertahan, ada yang tau gak alasan aku ngebuat fanfic ini? Hahaha, ayo tebak-tebak…..

Dan maaf, sepertinya untuk 'Has Been Deviating' bakal aku update lama (mungkin lama banget). Banyak yang menghalangi pembuatannya huhuhu..

Jadi aku kasih fanfic ini sebagai hiburan deh XD

Review… review….


End file.
